Cloud computing refers to the acquisition of a required service over a network in an on-demand and easily-extensible manner, and may implement resource sharing and on-demand allocation. Because of the existence of vast resources of the cloud computing, the requirement for resource management is that dynamic joining of new resources, on-demand dynamic allocation and dynamic recycling of resources must be implemented.
In the prior art, there are multiple resource management solutions for cloud computing. For example, one solution provides a top-down end-to-end virtualization technology, implements service oriented architecture (Service Oriented Architecture, SOA) of a software service layer, platform as a service layer (Platform as a Service, PaaS) and mirror-based virtualization of data, and infrastructure as a service (Infrastructure as a Service, IaaS) layer storage and virtualization of an operating system.
In the process of researching the prior art, the inventor finds that, the allocation and management solution for cloud computing resources provided in the prior art is based on a grid computing algorithm and the resource granularity is large, and to guarantee high reliability, a high cost is required.